Bylica piołun
Bylica piołun (Artemisia absinthium) - jest rośliną z rodziny astrowatych. Zwana jest też psią rutą lub zielem panieńskim. Łacińska nazwa tej rośliny pochodzi od Artemidy - bogini płodności i strażniczki kobiecego łona. Dorasta do 100 cm wysokości. Był znany w starożytnym Rzymie, Grecji, Babilonie i Asyrii. W starożytnym Egipcie była poświęcana bogini Izydzie. W Algierii podawano kiedyś żołnierzom wódkę piołunową jako lek przeciwko malarii. Była składnikiem absyntu (inaczej Zielonej Wróżki) - popularnego w XIX wieku wśród artystów trunku na bazie anyżu, piołunu, kopru włoskiego czy hyzopu. Błędnie uważano, iż ma on działanie halucynogenne i psychoaktywne. W starożytności wyciąg z piołunu dodawano do atramentu, by chronić księgi przed atakami myszy. Piołun palono także w ogniskach podczas wigilii św. Jana w Tatrach i innych rejonach Polski. Pora zbioru piołunu przypada na okres od lipca do września. Surowcem leczniczym jest jego ziele (przyziemne liście lub górne części pędów). Lubi gleby wapienne, kamieniste i żwirowe, zasobne w azot. Właściwości lecznicze - aktywuje metabolizm organizmu - oczyszcza nerki - poprawia apetyt - zmniejsza objawy choroby Leśniowskiego-Crohna. Podczas pewnego kontrolowanego badania klinicznego 10 losowo wybranym pacjentom podawano oprócz standardowej terapii 750 mg suszonego ziela piołunu przez okres 6 tygodni. Ich wyniki porównano z 10-osobową grupą kontrolną. Pacjenci leczeni piołunem mieli znacząco obniżony poziom czynnika martwicy nowotworów (TNF-alfa) i zdecydowanie mniej nasilone objawy niż grupa placebo. Oprócz tego naukowcy dostrzegli istotną poprawę nastroju badanych, co znalazło odzwierciedlenie w Skali Depresji Hamiltona. Bardzo podobne wyniki uzyskano także w randomizowanym, podwójnie ślepym badaniu przeprowadzonym na terenie Niemiec. Podawanie pacjentom ziela piołunu (3 razy dziennie po 500 mg) istotnie zredukowało nie tylko objawy choroby Leśniowskiego-Crohna, ale także umożliwiło zmniejszenie dawek konwencjonalnych lekarstw (steroidów). Oprócz tego badacze dostrzegli u badanych poprawę nastroju i jakości życia czego nie można osiągnąć przy pomocy standardowych leków. Wygląda na to, że bylica piołun ma potencjalne właściwości terapeutyczne w chorobie Leśniowskiego-Crohna. - ma silne działanie przeciwwirusowe, przeciwbakteryjne i przeciwgrzybicze - ekstrakt z łodyg bylicy piołunu wykazywał w badaniach in vitro potencjalne właściwości antynowotworowe w stosunku do komórek czerniaka A375 oraz ludzkich komórek gruczolakoraka sutka MCF7. Hamował on migrację i przyśpieszał apoptozę tych komórek skuteczniej niż ekstrakt z liści. Z kolei ekstrakt metanolowy działał cytotoksycznie w stosunku ludzkich komórek raka okrężnicy (DLD-1) i endometrium (ECC-1), za co odpowiadały zawarte w nim związki fenolowe (np. kwas cynamonowy, chinowy czy chlorogenowy). Jednocześnie działanie cytotoksyczne na zdrowe komórki nerek HEK-293 autor badania określił jako niskie. - zewnętrznie wyciąg z piołunu stosowany jest na trudno gojące się rany, owrzodzenia, liszaje i oparzenia - ma toksyczny wpływ na larwy komarów (6 kluczowych gatunków). Efekt ten powodował olejek eteryczny pozyskany z destylacji wodnej jego liści - znacznie obniża poziom cukru we krwi - napary lub nalewki można podawać osobom w wieku podeszłym oraz rekonwalescentom po ciężkich chorobach i operacjach przełyku, żołądka bądź dwunastnicy. - płukanki z piołunu łagodzą stany zapalne gardła i jego zaropienie - zwalcza dolegliwości bólowe i stan zapalny chorych na zwyrodnienia stawów - niszczy bakterie Helicobacter pylori - pobudza i reguluje miesiączki - można obmywać nim skórę przy świerzbie lub wszawicy - napar z piołunu jest pomocny przy zwalczaniu owsików i glist u małych dzieci - pobudza produkcję żółci w wątrobie - odwar z piołunu może również służyć jako środek dezynfekujący dla zwierząt Skład - flawonoidy (artemytyna, mirycetyna, rutyna, hesperydyna, kwercetyna a nawet resweratrol) - sole mineralne - miedź, żelazo, potas (zwłaszcza potas) - kwasy organiczne takie jak kwas bursztynowy, salicylowy, rozmarynowy, galusowy, chinowy, cynamonowy, kawowy, kumarowy, gentyzynowy, chlorogenowy i ferulowy - olejek eteryczny (0,2 do 1,5% - w jego skład wchodzą między innymi: tujon, azulen, pinen, felandren, keton, D-tujon, tujol i kadinen) - witamina C - laktony seskwiterpenowe (0,15 - 0,4%) - garbniki (4 - 8%) Przeciwwskazania - kobiety w ciąży i karmiące piersią - krwawienia z przewodu pokarmowego - obfite miesiączki - stosowanie piołunu wraz z warfaryną (lekiem przeciwzakrzepowym) może spowodować krwawienie z przewodu pokarmowego. Jeden z raportów naukowych opisał przypadek 82-letniej Turki leczonej warfaryną z powodu migotania przedsionków. Była hospitalizowana z powodu krwawienia z przewodu pokarmowego po spożyciu tego zioła. Miała ona podwyższony poziom międzynarodowego współczynnika znormalizowanego (INR). Stosowanie - na okolice pooperacyjnej przepukliny warto robić kompresy z bylicy piołunu, gdyż zmniejsza ból, wzmacnia mięśnie otrzewnej i zapobiega dalszemu rozchodzeniu się tkanek. Należy zalać 2 łyżki surowca 0,5 l wrzątku, gotować pod przykryciem na wolnym ogniu i ostudzić. W ostudzonym wywarze namoczyć kawałek bawełnianej lub lnianej tkaniny i kłaść na okolice przepukliny. Trzymać przez godzinę. Zabieg można powtórzyć 15-20 razy Bibliografia https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/23770559 https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6749517/ https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/19962291/ https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/17240130[[Kategoria:Medycyna i zdrowie]] Kategoria:Zioła Kategoria:Natura